


A Birthday Gift~

by MiuMaizono



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiuMaizono/pseuds/MiuMaizono
Summary: i'm bad @ summaries but junko forces makoto and muku to share a bed for the first time it's cute okay?





	

**Author's Note:**

> who doesn't love this trope

How did it come to this…?! **  
**

Those were the words repeated over and over again in Makoto’s mind as he sits at the foot of the queen-sized bed before him.  He had two simple goals over the break.  One, visit Mukuro over their winter break for her birthday, and two, maybe hopefully potentially avoid her sister, Junko.  Not because he disliked her or anything, but because he knew something like this would happen.  

Part one went flawlessly.  He took the train in, met her at their local cafe, and they went out for lunch.  Makoto wanted to take her out to lunch and give her her birthday gift.  He didn’t know exactly what to get her, so after sending Kirigiri in for some detective work, he eventually got her a bunny hairpin.  She apparently kept looking at it when Kirigiri and Maizono-san took her to the mall, so it was a safe bet.  Though, she wasn’t much for accessories...

She loved it though.  The second Makoto slid it across the table, Mukuro could’ve died from embarrassment.  The timidness of his being, the blush on his cheek, just that would’ve been enough to send her into cuteness overload.  And when she opened her gift, it went into overdrive, she could barely contain herself.  She couldn’t not put it on right away.

But then *it* happened.

It started to snow.  It was innocent enough, but as Mukuro and Makoto finished up their date, it started to pick up.  And by the time they were parting ways, it turned into a full-fledged blizzard.  Makoto was fine with just walking back to the train station, but Mukuro wouldn’t let him do it.  What if someone lost control of their car and she wasn’t there to protect him?  What if it got really bad and the trains stopped?  What would he do?

So, after a little bit of convincing, Mukuro got Makoto to stay at her place for the night.

And when they got there, they were greeted by mischief.

“Naegi-kun and Muku-chan~?  What brings you two here?  Aren’t you supposed to be taking cover from the snow in a storage closet somewhere?  C’mon, Muku-chan, didn’t I teach you about these manga cliches already--?!  Ah, Naegi-kun, did you bring me a present, too?!”

As Mukuro apologized to her sister, Makoto knew he was in for a long night.  And, after what felt like hours of pestering on the part of Junko, Mukuro asked Makoto to come pick out a pair of pajama pants so he didn’t have to wear his jeans to bed.  But, ~~this fic wouldn’t be happening if it ended here~~ , Junko had other plans for the couple.  

The second Mukuro closed the door behind her, Junko did some bullshit that made it unopenable from their side of the door. ~~I bet you’re all sick of the background information already and wanna get to the bed-sharing already so fine don’t worry i got u.~~

So, that’s what led us to this situation the two were in.

Makoto insisted that he could sleep on the floor, that he’d be fine, but Mukuro was having none of that.  After a little back and forth, Makoto once more conceded (it’s not like he stood a chance though, his girlfriend could bench press three of him and Junko would’ve killed him if he didn’t) and changed into camo pajama bottoms.

As for Mukuro, well…

...she was nervous.  Things were going exactly as they planned.  Was this all planned beforehand?  Well, kinda.  Mukuro felt bad going behind Makoto’s back like this, but, they’d been dating for weeks now, and they never do anything really couple-y.  Sure they have dates like the one earlier that day, but Mukuro saw Maizono and Kirigiri both go out with him before; it was something friends did.  They’re more than that, though.  So Junko figured they should act like it, and, well, they may or may not have tricked Makoto into thinking there’d be no snow today or something.

But now that they were in this situation, Mukuro’s having major reservations.  Makoto at least had a sibling he was close to, Mukuro never had anything like that.  She slept alone on the streets, and then on the battlefield, and then when they got into Hope’s Peak.  It was just who she was: a lone wolf.

She didn’t know what to do now, or, how to approach this in any way, shape, or form.  Makoto would have to take the lead on this, er, at least she hoped he would.  

Mukuro sat up in her bed, and after a few moments of silence, Makoto took a deep breath and joined her.  The second Makoto landed on the bed, their hands grazed one another, and Makoto was quick to pull back.  “S-Sorry.”

Mukuro of course didn’t mind the touch, when she complained to Junko about the lack of romantic acts in their relationship, this was part of it.  Now, this isn’t to say that there’s a problem in their relationship, but...they were both extremely new to the dating scene.  They didn’t know what they were doing, how fast they should be moving, etc., so they wound up just acting the same way they did when they were friends.  So, they hung out often and always on campus, however they never did anything more than that.  They were p u r e.

Junko was on the dating scene for forever as far as Mukuro knew; she was dating a Matsuda-kun since Mukuro left for Fenrir.  So she knew...at least a little something.

And what would Junko do in this situation?

Before Makoto could retract his hand out of her reach, Mukuro grabbed it.  Makoto was shocked for half a second, until his eyes met Mukuro’s.  “Ikusaba-san…?”

“Naegi-kun,” she grunts, narrowing her eyes even more.  “Is, is this okay?”

There’s a brief pause, and Makoto could really only nod in response, though he let out a small murmur of agreement.  He was too embarrassed to say anything.

The two never let go of one another’s hand, and, soon after they pulled the big, fluffy gray blanket over their bodies, and they assumed the sleeping position.

For a bit they kept their distance from one another, only connected by the interlocking of their hands.  And, Makoto was contempt with that; he already felt bad enough taking up the room he was on her bed.  

Mukuro however, was not contempt with that.  She waited for him to scoot closer to her, but...if he wasn’t willing to do that, then--

\--what would Junko do?  

…

…

No, no, not that.  Anything but that.  Okay what would Junko do that’s not...that.

After shaking Junko from her mind, Mukuro opened her eyes, and watched Makoto get nuzzled into the blanket.  Perfect.  She waited for him to get comfortable, and when he did, she jerked him forward.

If he wasn’t use to the...eccentric personalities of his class...Makoto would’ve shrieked at the top of his lungs at the sudden movement.  A large gasp would suffice.

Soon their faces were only inches apart, and Makoto felt his entire body start to melt.

She smelled like that blueberry perfume they sold at the school shop, and, Makoto would be lying if he said some part of him didn’t enjoy it.  And, his view wasn’t so bad.  Her blue eyes were comforting, her black hair in front of her face for a brief moment, but with his free hand he brushed it behind her ears.  With the help of the nightlight, he could pinpoint each and every one of her freckles, and he couldn’t believe how beautiful she was.  He could see her cheeks were rosy, but he could only assume his were worse -- he felt like he had a fever.

He felt like a bunny.  A bunny that was captured by a wolf.

And, for Mukuro, well...

“Do you use lavender shampoo?”

Makoto sheepishly smiles.  “Yes.”

“It smells nice.”

...Mukuro wasn’t really quite sure what she was expecting.  But to say this exceeded her expectations would be an understatement.  The two were super close, but there wasn’t a hint of awkwardness -- embarrassment, sure -- and Mukuro found herself smiling to herself.  There was something about Makoto that made her feel safe.  She didn’t know what it was about him, but when they were close like this, she felt stronger than she ever did on the battlefield.

“Ikusaba-san?”

“Yes?”

Makoto’s blush spread from his cheeks to his entire face.  He squeezed his eyes shut tight, and shook his head -- as if fighting off his doubts.  “Do you think I can--?”

Mukuro silenced Makoto by squeezing his hand tighter.  When he opened his eyes, he was met by Mukuro’s soft face.  “Yes.”

She should’ve known this was too much too soon.  She thought she had did everything right, but he was uncomfortable, and--

\--her own doubts were soon shattered.

With a speed like no other, Makoto leaned forward and placed his cold, dry, lips upon the tip of Mukuro’s nose.  

Upon seeing Mukuro’s eyes widened, Makoto pushed his face into the mattress.  He felt himself squirming -- he did that?!  Where did that come from, she totally wasn’t expecting that, now what?!

Mukuro’s eyes soon softened once more, and she too felt her body heat rising.  He kissed her.  He...actually kissed her.

It took a little while for Mukuro to find anything to say without stuttering or looking like an idiot, but when she did, she decided to sooth Makoto’s nerves with hers.  She leaned forward and placed her lips on the top of his head, and found herself back in her spot.  “Thanks for everything today. I had a lot of fun.”

Though his voice was muffled by the mattress, Makoto was quick to respond.  “Happy birthday, Ikusaba-san.”

 

When Makoto woke that morning, he was warm.  Not only was he warm, but his body felt super heavy, and...he couldn’t move.

He squirmed for a bit, but once he forced himself awake, his eyes shot open.  He was met by the soft skin of Mukuro, and found himself staring up at her sleeping face.  She looked so...peaceful, and from where he was -- nuzzled in the crease of her neck -- he felt the same.  Her arms were wrapped around his back and her legs wrapped around his waist, like she was scared of him running off once he woke.  

But, even though the bear hug hurt at first, he too found solace and comfort in it.  There was really no safer place he could be than in the arms of Mukuro Ikusaba.


End file.
